Enséñame a Amar
by Shoseiki
Summary: Porque Ino lo definía de una manera menos romántica y mas pasional, quizás porque Naruto era fuego e intensidad, no lo sabía. Sakura prefirió tomarlo como la razón de su existir, como el ardor que quemaba su pecho sin provocar herida mayor que un desmedido deseo. La diferencia estaba en que sus parejas no lo creían así. [NaruIno - GaaSaku] Post-guerra.
1. Visita a la Floristería

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, créditos a su creador original Masashi Kishimoto. No está permitido la copia, distribución y/o plagio de la ficción presentada a continuación.

 **N/A:** Este universo alterno está situado luego de la cuarta guerra shinobi, habrá cambios en relación a la trama y mucho romance lento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enséñame a Amar**

 **Capítulo 1: Visita a la Floristería**

 **.**

El entusiasmo de Naruto siempre sería un misterio que él no lograría descubrir ni tampoco descifrar, el Uzumaki era así; hiperactivo, alegre, optimista, emprendedor, positivo, en ocasiones como esa hasta se detectaba un decente nivel de madurez, claro que a eso le seguían aquellos conocidos arranques de niño ingenuo, inocente y de buen corazón que enloquecía a ciertas fanáticas. Desde la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi un pequeño grupo de mujeres fueron formando clubs con la intención de aspirar a ser futuras esposas del próximo Hokage, creyendo que Naruto asumiría el cargo apenas Tsunade abandonara el bendito trono. Lo extraño era que el rubio lucía muy relajado, tranquilo, como si esperase el momento adecuado. A veces el pelirrojo no comprendía los pensamientos de su amigo.

Naruto continuó hablando con las manos en la nuca.

—El ramen es delicioso 'ttebayo, deberías ir conmigo, así te distraes.

—Lo tendré presente —Gaara barrió con la mirada su alrededor, personas detenían el paso solo para saludar o expresarle sus buenos deseos, incluso tendían el brazo como sincera muestra de hermandad. Naruto sonreía enseñando la hilera de dientes blancos y limpios—. ¿Porque los aldeanos no dejan de verme?

—Uhmm bueno —El rubio parpadeó—, supongo que es por tu participación en la batalla contra Madara, muchos saben que ayudaste bastante.

—Creo que sí.

—¿Y tus hermanos?

—Temari y Kankuro prefirieron estar en Suna adelantando el trabajo pendiente, la próxima vez seré yo quien se quede, ellos también merecen salir un rato a pasear.

Naruto asintió convencido.

—Ten por seguro que los guiaré, nadie conoce Konoha como yo 'ttebayo.

Ambos caminaban hombro a hombro por la calle contando anécdotas, aunque en realidad fuese Naruto quién parloteaba igual a una cotorra mientras Gaara lo observaba de reojo con un ápice de interés, los dos demostraban que existía un vínculo de amistad irrompible, un lazo de mutua fraternidad. El Kazekage echó una miradita al aspecto de Naruto. ¿Porque las pueblerinas suspiraban de amor cada vez que lo veían pasar? De acuerdo, Naruto estaba en sus mejores años, la rutina de entrenamiento junto a la incansables batallas pasadas habían tenido muy buen efecto en su cuerpo, tenía una innegable figura de atleta dedicado, hasta sus facciones maduraron con rapidez, ¿pero y su comportamiento? Gaara notó que el rubio seguía actuando de la misma forma que en la época de niños.

La diferencia es que ahora eran hombres (bastante llamativos, por cierto).

—¿A dónde vamos?

El chico de orbes azules apuntó directo al frente —A la florería, 'ttebayo.

—¿Que haremos ahí?

—Estoy haciéndole un favor a Sai, él se enfermó y no pudo venir, por eso ayudaré a Ino.

—¿Yamanaka Ino? —El joven afirmó ante la pregunta—. ¿En qué ayudarás?

La aludida emergió del local sosteniendo una pesada maceta, Naruto, que casualmente la vio, corrió de prisa a ofrecer sus brazos dejando al pelirrojo abandonado. Gaara mantuvo el rostro serio y transitó el resto del trayecto.

—Naruto, que sorpresa verte aquí —saludó la fémina extrañada—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, no por los momentos 'ttebayo. Ven —dijo estirando los brazos—, dame la maceta y dime donde hay que ponerla. Es mucho peso para ti.

—¿Me crees una debilucha?

—Jamás, es solo que-

—Lord Kazekage —Ino interrumpió al ver que Gaara estaba acercándose—, buen día. ¿En qué necesita mi ayuda?

—Buen día, solo acompaño a Naruto, no vengo como líder.

—Oh, entiendo —murmuró atenta. Naruto quitándole el objeto lo dejó encima de sus manos, entró a la florería silbando relajado y volteó en espera de indicaciones. Ino señaló la barra con un dedo—. Gracias, ponla ahí por favor. No debiste molestarte.

—No es nada dattebayo.

Gaara contempló la pulcra apariencia del lugar; había ramos, rosas, envases de vidrios y macetas de diferentes diseños y colores, tres sillas, dos carteles de venta y una hoja con los precios ya establecidos, muy ordenado todo. Ino sonrió al comprender el efecto despertado en él. Gaara estaba cómodo ahí. Naruto encorvó su espalda y piernas dejando el material en el suelo, sudoroso, enderezó la postura y dio medio giro. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Ino.

—¿Qué tipo de flor es esta? —preguntó el Kazekage al distinguir un color inusual entre el montón de floreros, la rubia apartó su mirada prefiriendo responder al cuestionamiento—. En Suna no he visto una similar.

—Su nombre es cerezo, Gaara-sama. Es normal que no nazca en el desierto, su raíz moriría por la falta de agua y atención.

—Es parecida a Sakura-chan —Naruto interfirió mirando la flor—. Ella tiene el cabello así.

A Gaara le interesó mucho saber más de aquella belleza.

—¿Un cerezo no debe vivir en el desierto?

Ino intuía que él no hablaba precisamente de la flor, sino de quién se parecía. Una sonrisa afloró de sus labios.

—Depende de la persona que la cuide, no todos la tratamos de la misma manera, si hay cariño de por medio... el cerezo existirá.

—Eso suena raro, que yo sepa las rosas no nacen por afecto —Para nadie resultó extraño la ingenuidad en el comentario de Naruto—. ¿Acaso cada flor es diferente?

Yamanaka rodó los ojos.

—No, tonto, no es como tú crees. El proteger los frutos de la naturaleza es nuestra obligación pero también un deleite —explicó viéndolo a la cara—. El cerezo es delicado, suave, bonito, mientras que un girasol es firme, duro y arraigado. Ambas son fuertes.

Naruto torció la boca indeciso, quizás las flores no eran su asunto después de todo. El viento sopló con fuerza.

Gaara recordó la imagen de una Sakura que luchaba en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

Tal vez la opinión de Ino no era tan falsa como creía.


	2. La Consulta

**N/A:** Olvidé mencionar en el capítulo anterior que los episodios de esta historia son cortos, por lo que será actualizada todos los meses con el propósito de que no pierdan el hilo de la trama. Gracias por la aceptación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: La Consulta**

 **.**

Con el pecho inflado de puro orgullo Lee ingresó a la concurrida estancia pisando fuerte, había acabado la sesión de ejercicios impuesta por Gai-sensei, lo único que deseaba era encontrar a la pelirrosada y aprovechar el instante para pedirle una cita, Sasuke luego de la Guerra emprendió un viaje lejos de la Aldea, él imaginó que no tendría otra oportunidad tan valiosa. Su piel sudaba a causa del sobreesfuerzo que hizo al correr por todas las calles de Konoha. Sí, era un acto descabellado, pero en el fondo Lee pretendía conquistar a Sakura mediante la atracción física. Quizás a ella le gustaban los chicos atléticos, musculosos, de compostura gruesa, fornidos, o tal vez gordos. Fue inevitable que la cara de Chouji apareciera en su mente. ¿En serio los cachetes regordetes eran llamativos? Lee tocó sus mejillas sintiendo una horrible decepción. No. Él no tenía ni la mitad de gordura que lucía Chouji. Lee supuso que era cuestión de preguntar a Sakura como le gustaban los hombres.

La llama de la juventud lo encendió de nuevo.

—Disculpe joven, ¿a dónde va?

—Busco a Sakura-san.

La enfermera negó cabeceando.

—Lo lamento, Haruno-sama está atendiendo a unos ninjas mal heridos, no puede pasar todavía —lo detuvo frente al cuarto de cuidados intensivos, Lee vio por encima de su cabeza que la puerta estaba cerrada—. En unos momentos podrá verla.

—Bien, entonces la esperaré aquí.

—Excelente.

La joven partió de ahí dejándolo solo.

El de colorido traje verde caminó a una silla ubicada contra la pared y tomó asiento, espalda recta, hombros firmes, piernas juntas y mirada centrada, como si en cualquier segundo ella resurgiera del muro que tenía delante. Iba a bostezar cuando una escandalosa voz lo despabiló.

Reconocería a aquella persona donde sea que estuviese.

—El papeleo es una de las tantas cosas que leeré al convertirme en Hokage, ¡es agotador dattebayo!

—¡Naruto! —gritó Lee levantándose, el mencionado elevó el brazo como forma de saludo—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Lord Kazekage.

Gaara asintió en silencio.

—Llevo rato sin ver a Sakura-chan, además, necesito que me cambie las vendas otra vez.

—¿Que te ocurrido allí? —inquirió al apuntar la vestimenta del rubio.

Sakura salió de la habitación que hasta hace poco ocupaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí resoplando, alzó la mirada en dirección al pasillo principal y entreabrió los labios atónita. Enfrente suyo estaban Gaara, Lee y Naruto con una playera ensangrentada, el susto fue tal que sin mediar tiempo o espacio corrió hacia el rubio angustiada, lo agarró del rostro e interrogó.

—Naruto, ¿qué te pasó?

—Estoy bien, quédate tranquila —contestó sonriéndole. Sakura bajó la vista a la enorme mancha roja que empañaba su camisa, él le leyó los pensamientos—. Eso es porque ayude a un niño accidentado, la sangre no es mía.

—Voy a revisarte.

—No es necesario Sakura-chan, te aseguro que me siento genial 'ttebayo.

Ella fijó sus ojos en los de él —No te estoy pidiendo permiso, vamos ya —ordenó autoritaria. Gaara y Lee elevaron ambas cejas al ver que la kunoichi sujetó la muñeca del kitsune tirándolo con suavidad, Sakura lo condujo a una de las recamaras asignadas para enfermos y lo soltó a mitad de la sala, Naruto observó que la joven buscaba algo dándoles la espalda—. Eres un idiota atolondrado.

—¿Eh? ¿Y yo porque? —pestañeó confundido. Lee y Gaara ingresaron después de que él entrara—. ¿Que hice para que estés enojada?

—Sai me contó que te excediste en los entrenamientos de taijutsu, tal parece que no tienes cerebro.

—Solo nos ejercitábamos, no hubo peligro de morir —se justificó como un niño que no desea recibir una buena ostia de su madre. Sakura paró el movimiento de las manos que removían artículos y elevó el mentón siguiendo en la misma posición. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia ella—. Me ensucié las vendas, de lo demás me encuentro sano, dattebayo.

—Debería de ahorcarte por ser tan tonto.

—Yo... lamento preocuparte, Sakura-chan —susurró. El rubio puso la palma abierta alrededor del antebrazo femenino forzando a que girara, Sakura, tramitando saliva, volteó sobre sus propios talones con los ojos aguados—. No tienes porque ¡au!

La médico lo abofeteó sin muchas ganas.

—¡Si me entero que vuelves a gastar tu chakra de esa forma juro no dejarte un cabello en la cabeza, pedazo de baka, eres un inconsciente de lo peor! —exclamó indignada. Uzumaki sobó el área de su mejilla sintiendo que ardía, entristecido, descendió la mirada hacia abajo. Gaara clavó los orbes en el perfil de aquella mujer, ¿siempre era así de explosiva? Quizás se asemejaba un poco a Temari. A Lee la escena le provocó taquicardia, ¡esa era la llama de la juventud que mencionaba Gai-sensei! A la joven le rechinaron los dientes—. ¿Entendiste bien, Naruto?

—Sí, Sakura-chan.

Haruno le tomó de la playera obligándolo a que diera el frente, observó de soslayo a los otros dos y metió las manos por debajo de la prenda de vestir, concentrada, activó el jutsu buscando lesiones.

—No me lastimé nada.

—Haz silencio.

—Pero si estoy diciendo la verdad, dattebayo.

—Por tu bien espero que así sea —advirtió, el chico rubio rascó su nuca viéndola proseguir. Sakura avanzó cuatros pasos generando un acercamiento (sospechoso según la perspectiva de Lee), dirigió las palmas rumbo a los marcados brazos masculinos y los palpó intentado hallar una fractura, no obstante; los músculos de él estaban en perfecto estado. No había daños—. Quítate la camiseta.

—¿Para qué?

—No me cuestiones y hazlo.

A Gaara le pareció ver que una gota resbalaba de la nuca de Naruto.

—S-sakura-chan... eh, veras... es que-

—Muéstrame el pecho —Puede que el Jinchuuriki no haya mentido, pero sí omitía unos cuantos detalles que ella ya suponía—. No me desobedezcas Naruto Uzumaki, enséñame el pecho ahora.

A regañadientes y temeroso el muchacho tocó el filo de su playera, lo subió hasta sus axilas reteniendo el aire, se cubrió la cara con la misma tela y cerró los ojos visualizando el regaño. Sakura separó los labios.

Habían cortadas y moretones en el torso del moreno consecuencia de una batalla practica en contra de Sai, Lee formó una auténtica "O" al contemplar los abdominales y pectorales de Naruto, ¡era imposible que alguien tuviera un cuerpo así teniendo en cuenta la grasa que comía! De seguro el ramen era su desayuno, almuerzo y cena, ¿entonces porque lucía tan ejercitado? Lee prometió en su mente no aplicar más una dieta. Gaara, en cambio, frunció las cejas mirando la sutileza de Sakura en rozar las rajas de aquellas diminutas heridas.

Luego vino lo peor.

—Déjenme a solas con Naruto por favor, en unos minutos los atenderé a ustedes.

—Gaara, Lee —pronunció asustado—, no vayan demasiado lejos.

—Tú no hables —siseó con la cólera subiendo por su garganta—. No si quieres continuar viviendo.

Iba a volar sangre... y no era la de ella.

—Sa-sakura-chan, perdóname, juro que fue sin querer.

En un gesto desafiante e intimidante Sakura eliminó distancia apretando su puño, enterró la mirada en él y exigió sin dejar de verlo —Cierran la puerta al salir.

Gaara y Lee huyeron de lo que sería una verdadera masacre sangrienta.

Sakura lo haría papilla en menos de un santiamén.

—Espero que Kurama sane rápido tus dolores, baka.

—¿Q-que dolores? Yo no siento eso, dattebayo.

—Lo sentirás dentro de poco.


	3. El atrevimiento de Naruto

**N/A:** Me veo en la obligación de recordarles que estoy partiendo de lo canon, tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que había demasiado NaruSaku, por lo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de destruir el vínculo amistoso-romántico que Kishimoto nos mostró, y así emparejar a los personajes que tengo puesto en el summary. Sasuke también tendrá su participación en esta historia. En el próximo capítulo iniciará el drama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: El atrevimiento de Naruto**

 **.**

Cinco minutos

Diez

Quince

Veinte

¿Pues qué rayos estaban haciendo ellos dos allá adentro?

Lee carraspeó como si entendiera la inquietud de Gaara.

—Sakura-san es muy protectora cuando se trata de Naruto, creo que por eso conforman un equipo.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita, Lord Kazekage?

El pelirrojo lo miró —Mis hermanos me recomendaron que viniera a Konoha, dijeron que el exceso de trabajo acabaría matándome, la insistencia fue tanta que terminé obedeciéndolos.

—Oh, yo pensé que había venido por asuntos diplomáticos.

—También hay algo de eso.

Unos enfermeros pasaron corriendo delante de Gaara, éste parpadeó imperturbable y siguió con la vista clavada en la puerta, ¿porque demoraban?

Naruto ya tendría que haber salido.

—No le permitirá escapar hasta que cure todas sus heridas, ella es así... al menos con él. —murmuró Lee.

—¿Porque?

La pregunta lo descolocó.

—Imagino que es por amistad, aunque... no, olvídalo.

—Quiero saber —sonó la inconfundible voz del temerario Gaara del Desierto, no obstante; el pelirrojo suavizó la expresión comprendiendo que no tenía sentido presionarlo. A veces olvidaba que era el Kazekage de Suna y no el niño portador del Shukaku—. No acostumbro a recibir información a medias.

—Tú eres el mejor amigo de Naruto, para nadie es un secreto que él ama a Sakura-san desde los doce años, y siendo honesto... —Lee sonrió con la mirada fija en un punto perdido— yo también lo estoy. Es muy fácil amar a una persona así.

Gaara percibió una atmosfera de tristeza envolviéndolos a ambos.

Sí, él sabía que Naruto amaba a la kunoichi, ¿pero y ella? ¿Acaso el sentimiento era correspondido?

—¿Es mutuo?

—¿Eh? —Lee parpadeó sin entender de que hablaba.

El pelirrojo no quiso que la ansiedad lo poseyera —¿Ella ama a Naruto?

—¡Terminamos 'ttebayo! —gritó el rubio al abrir la puerta, Sakura retiraba los guantes de sus manos parada detrás—. Ahora sí comeré ramen instantáneo.

El chico estaba sin camisa.

¡Poom!

—¡No andes de exhibicionista, ve y colócate una de las camisas que guardo en el cuarto de hospitalizados, baka! —protestó rabiosa.

—El golpe dolió, Sakura-chan —gimoteó con los dedos tocando el chichote, luego la observó entrecerrando los ojos—. En los últimos días has estado rara, ¿hay algo que yo no sé?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, Gaara abandonó el banquito que usaba de asiento y acortó distancia, los orbes verdosos del joven no se apartaron del rostro femenino—. Buen día, Lord Kazekage. Hola Lee-san.

—Buen día.

—¡Tu llama de la juventud brilla más que nunca, eres genial Sakura-san!

—El cejotas todavía sigue soñando —comentó Naruto, al oírlo Sakura curvó los labios en una sonrisa falsa, propinándole un rudo codazo en el estómago—. ¡Auch!

Gaara notó el movimiento.

—Gracias. Y... ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

—Quiero invitarte a salir juntos —propuso Lee, pronto sus pómulos y mejillas enrojecieron a causa de su osadía. La chica arqueó una ceja. Gaara lo vio atento, Naruto intentaba contener la risa—. Sería maravilloso cenar contigo, ¿qué dices?

—Te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero no creo poder asistir, hay demasiado trabajo pendiente.

—Oh, entiendo —El muchacho dejó caer los hombros, desanimado—. Lástima, yo iba a prepararte mi jugo especial. Bueno —dijo recobrando la alegría. Todos lucieron sorprendidos al presenciar el repentino cambio emocional—, será para otra ocasión, siempre podrás tener una cita conmigo.

—De acuerdo.

—Gai-sensei me espera, ya debo irme —declaró al realizar pequeños saltos sobre el piso bajo sus pies—. Naruto, Gaara-sama, Sakura-san, ¡nos vemos luego!

La médico y Kazekage lo despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza, Naruto, por otra parte, irguió el dedo pulgar mostrando su dentadura completa.

Baka como siempre.

—Lord Kazekage-

—Gaara, llámame Gaara. —pidió cortándola, Haruno asintió conforme a su respuesta.

—Bien... Gaara, ¿qué te trae por acá?

Uzumaki rodeó el cuello de la joven con su brazo —Está de paseo por la Aldea, yo soy su guía, dattebayo.

—No te pregunte a ti —masculló sin que el pelirrojo la descubriera, empero; Gaara frunció el ceño al notar un ligero color rosáceo en sus pómulos, por ello la apuntó sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Ella no sabía el porqué de la seña—. ¿Qué ocurre?

El motivo de su enrojecimiento era por culpa del rubio, quizás éste lo había olvidado, pero Sakura lo tenía pegado a su costado sin que a él lo cubriera una prenda superior. Sí, la joven sufría de vergüenza en esas circunstancias.

Gaara acababa de notarlo.

—Estás roja.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? —cuestionó confundida.

—Sí.

—Sakura-chan, es cierto 'ttebayo —aportó el chico a la conversación. Ella ladeó la cabeza y ambas narices rozaron, ¡su cara entera enrojeció! Lo malo es que Naruto no comprendía la razón, Gaara sí—. ¿Será que tienes fiebre?

La inocencia del kitsune sobrepasaba lo humano.

—Es por tu-

No le permitió terminar la oración, el muchacho ignoró las palabras del pelirrojo y tomó en su palma la mejilla femenina, cauteloso, pegó sus cachetes tratando de medir la temperatura. El contacto solo duró tres segundos. Sakura volvió a abofetearle mandándolo al otro muro del Hospital. Gaara pestañeó, desconcertado.

—¡No hagas eso otra vez! ¡¿Me oíste?! —exclamó ruborizada y un tanto nerviosa—. ¡Baka!

El convaleciente rubio asomó el rostro por los escombros que habían encima de su cuerpo, ubicó una mano en su nuca y chilló de dolor.

—¿Porque me golpeaste?

—¡Por acercarte a mí de esa manera!

—¡Era para saber si tenías fiebre, dattebayo!

Sakura caminó hasta él hecha una furia —¡Escúchame bien, idiota, no me toques así o no te alcanzará la vida para pagarlo! —exigió. Gaara agrandó los ojos, mirando la forma en que ella estaba ahora a horcajadas encima del rubio... ¡zarandeándolo!

—Vas a romperme los huesos.

—¡¿Que dijiste?! —gritó eufórica, la gente temía que el rubio no aguantara el maltrato—. ¡Repítelo baka, atrévete a repetirlo!

Por bienestar de todos, Gaara supo que nadie debía intervenir.

Kurama rió dentro de la jaula.


	4. La Confesión de Gaara

**N/A:** He publicado dos capítulos (el anterior y este) porque no quiero mantenerlos tanto tiempo en ascuas, acá entenderán porque Gaara visitó Konoha y sus intenciones románticas para con Sakura, aunque claro, lo mejor vendría quedando para más adelante. Todavía falta definir qué sucederá con el NaruSaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: La Confesión de Gaara**

 **.**

El pelirrojo puso una mano encima de su hombro, parecía preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Naruto?

El rubio arqueó la espalda con la intención de "acomodar" la columna vertebral, gimió por el dolor y asintió cabeceando, afligido, echó una mirada a su amigo Kazekage.

—Sí, solo es malestar. Sakura-chan no mide la fuerza con que pega.

—Shukaku me protegía en ocasiones así, ¿porque tu Bijuu no hizo lo mismo?

—Jamás he tenido en mente evadir los puños de Sakura-chan, siempre que me golpea... es porque hice algo malo o la molesto, es normal viniendo de ella.

El joven retiró la extremidad de su piel y volvió la vista al frente, meditando respecto al asunto.

—¿Se comporta igual con todo mundo?

—No.

—Regresaré a Suna en unos días —suspiró tras decidir confesar sus planes, Naruto juntó las manos en la nuca—. He pensado en llevarme a una kunoichi de Konoha, ¿a quién me recomiendas?

—Hay muchas 'ttebayo, empezando por Sakura-chan, Ino, Tenten, Hinata-

—¿Hyuuga Hinata? ¿La hija de Hiashi?

—Sí, ¿porque lo preguntas?

Gaara continuó el camino que lo conduciría al departamento de dirección perteneciente al Hospital, el rubio lo acompañaba indicando el trayecto, atento, el pelirrojo examinó uno a uno los detalles con la vista recorriendo cada rincón. Konoha estaba reconstruida luego de sufrir daños severos al desatarse la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, Naruto en compañía de los demás ninjas y aldeanos lograron rescatar algunos de los lugares más importantes, como la Torre Hokage por ejemplo. Las labores habían generado frutos.

—En ninguna reunión convocada por Hiashi yo la he visto, pensé que había contraído matrimonio y marchado de la Aldea.

—¿Pretendes llevártela para que trabaje contigo? —inquirió, su ceño fruncido delataba molestia—. Dudo que su padre te permita eso.

—En la Aldea de la Arena hacen falta ninjas médicos, los pocos que tenemos no saben mucho de venenos, solo de métodos básicos. Nos convendría disponer de algunas kunoichis hospedadas aquí —explicó con calma, mientras el rubio aflojaba el entrecejo procesando la información—. Pagaré el triple de lo que reciben acá.

—La abuela Tsunade debe saber que chicas hay disponibles, es cuestión de preguntarle y ya.

Gaara dirigió su mirada a las escaleras que tenía delante —¿Ella está arriba?

—No —negó cabeceando—, la vieja es Hokage ¿ya lo olvidaste? —cuestionó burlón. El pelirrojo comprobó que el niño rubio de doce años seguía viviendo dentro de Naruto—. Vamos, la Torre Hokage no está tan lejos.

Él echó un vistazo a su entorno y persiguió a Naruto en medio del concurrido pasillo, tal vez la Godaime tuviera mejores opciones que proponer.

Una que esperaba fuera de liso cabello rosa.

 **.**

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

—Tsunade-sama, el Kazekage y Naruto vienen hacia acá —informó Shizune al ingresar a la oficina, la Quinta asintió y se sentó en el sillón que había detrás de la mesa—. ¿Los dejo pasar enseguida?

—Sí, imagino que ha de ser un tema importante, rara vez el Kazekage nos visita por cortesía.

—Entendido mi Lady.

Naruto entró armando un alboroto.

—¡Tsunade obaa-chan, Gaara ha llegado para conversar contigo, dattebayo!

—¡Que no me llames así, soy tu superior, merezco respeto Naruto! —reclamó. El rubio torció la boca viéndola rabiar, el pelirrojo emergió del pasillo con el rostro serio y detuvo los pasos frente a la Godaime, entretanto ella masajeaba el puente de su nariz pidiendo paciencia—. Buen día, dígame, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Gaara inclinó el cuerpo haciendo una reverencia, Naruto lo miró como si fuera demasiada formalidad.

—Lord Hokage, vengo a pautar un contrato con usted.

—¿De qué trata?

—Deseo que una de las kunoichis entrenadas aquí preste su servicio a Suna por un lapso temporal —confesó, enderezando la postura. Shizune vio a su jefa de manera irregular, ¿con que fin el Kazekage solicitaba ese favor? Naruto sentía una leve presión en el pecho que creció al oír la sugerencia—. Propongo que sea Sakura Haruno.

Tsunade arqueó la ceja.

—¿A una de nuestras mejores ninjas?

—No te llevarás a Sakura-chan —sentenció Naruto con absoluta seriedad, hombros tensos y puños cerrados—. Ella pertenece a Konoha, Gaara, yo no permitiré que la alejes de nosotros.

El pelirrojo suspiró, convencer a su amigo de aquella propuesta no iba a ser fácil, y menos si la Hokage también se oponía. ¿Porque Sakura y no otra? Bueno, lo cierto es que Gaara ocultaba en parte sus verdaderas intenciones para con la pelirrosada, sí, él la quería. Estaba encariñado con ella desde que la vio realizar respiración boca a boca a Naruto, desde que presenció la forma tan devota en que Sakura intentaba revivir a su compañero, a partir de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi siendo precisos. Puede que sea unilateral, pero el Kazekage añoraba mostrarle sus sentimientos aunque no tuviera más oportunidades después, sincerarse con la joven y explicar la raíz de sus románticos deseos. La amistad de Naruto era una de las cosas que él no pretendía perder, Gaara pensó que si tal vez el rubio lo escuchara el asunto no acabaría mal, o en su peor defecto, ambos serían rivales teniendo presente la desmedida pasión que lucía Naruto al estar cerca de ella. De cualquier manera la moneda había sido tirada al aire, solo era cuestión de esperar que preferiría Sakura en el dado caso de que Tsunade aceptara, Gaara jamás la obligaría a nada.

—Estoy consciente de lo que he pedido, y de que es posible recibir una negativa sin remedio a negociación —asumió el Kazekage—. Pero mi Aldea presenta dificultades en el desarrollo de venenos y antídotos, por ello, y de la forma más gentil, solicito que la kunoichi Haruno Sakura sea entrevistada con el objeto de tomar en cuenta su opinión. Si ella niega acompañarme, yo retiraré mi proposición, ésta conversación será inexistente.

La Senju juntó sus manos encima del escritorio analizando la situación, dirigió una mirada a la enfurecida expresión de Naruto y luego a la de Shizune, su asistente parecía gritarle algo a través de los ojos, no obstante; Tsunade reclinó su espalda en la silla frunciendo el ceño, dudó un momento pero después lo soltó.

—A pesar de que no me agrada esto... he decidido que Sakura es quien debe responder a tu pregunta, háblale, es probable que ambos lleguen a un acuerdo —incentivó convencida. Naruto la observó con desaprobación mientras separaba los labios, la rubia adivinó que quería decir, por eso lo interrumpió antes de que pronunciara una silaba—. Es ella la que tiene que contestar, no yo.

—No es justo.

—¿Has terminado? —le cuestionó a Gaara, éste afirmo cabeceando y la Godaime concluyó—. Bien, así quedamos entonces. Si no hay más que aclarar desocupe mi oficina, el trabajo me espera.

Shizune volteó en dirección al rubio.

—Tú también, Naruto.

El aludido apretó la mandíbula dando medio giro, contempló de soslayo a su amigo pelirrojo y salió del despacho endureciendo los puños, Gaara se detuvo a mitad de pasillo mirándolo fijamente. Uno clavando los ojos en el otro y viceversa.

—Sabes que amo a Sakura-chan, que daría mi vida con tal de que esté a salvo, ¿porque te la llevas?

—Porque creo que sería más beneficioso tenerla de empleada en Suna.

—Gaara, te conozco y sé que escondes algo más —susurró. La estrecha amistad que forjaron desde niños les había concedido el don de leer los gestos del otro, estando frente a frente nada conseguía quedar oculto—. ¿Existe otra razón por la que quieres viajar junto a Sakura-chan?

—Yo —Por primera vez Gaara vaciló, nervioso, desvió la vista creyendo que sus pensamientos no serían tan evidentes, pero Naruto mantuvo la tensión hasta que fue imposible resistir—… estoy enamorado de Sakura.

A lo lejos la pelirrosada oyó su confesión.


	5. Sentimientos reprimidos

**N/A:** Tenía previsto publicar este capítulo ayer, pero por cuestiones de electricidad, internet y apagones, no me fue posible hacerlo. Repito lo que dije desde el inicio para evitar malos ratos: estoy basándome en lo CANON, así que no debería resultarles extraño lo que sucederá en la historia a partir del presente episodio. Sakura quiere a Naruto, sí, pero eso no fue resuelto en la serie original. Yo lo remediaré a mi gusto, sin afectar al GaaSaku y NaruIno, claro. La siguiente historia en actualizar es Amigos con Derechos, espérenla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Sentimientos reprimidos**

 **.**

Para ambos resultó una sorpresa ver que Sakura era expectante de todo, y que sin querer, la conversación de debate amoroso había llegado a sus oídos. Gaara entreabrió los labios, ruborizado, en cambio Naruto, apasionado como de costumbre, le dedicó a ella la más intensa de las miradas con los ojos brillando, adelantó unos pasos y paró delante de la chica que no salía del asombro.

Estaba preciosa con los pómulos enrojecidos.

—¿Nos escuchaste?

—Sí.

Había cierta luz en aquellos ojos jade que él no podía describir.

—Lamento que haya presenciado esto —justificó Gaara al tiempo en que acortaba distancia, Haruno lo vio apenada—. Yo no tenía pensado revelar mis sentimientos así.

—Kazekage...

—Dime Gaara.

—Yo de verdad no entiendo, oír sus palabras... me ha sorprendido bastante —La voz escapaba de su garganta como un delgado hilo de entonación, ¡qué vergüenza! El líder de Suna le declaró su amor y ella no encontraba las frases apropiadas para contestar dignamente—. No estaba consciente de su sentir, y tú, Naruto...

—Ahora sabes que te amo con todas mis fuerzas Sakura-chan, que nunca he dejado de hacerlo —dijo entregado, la fémina abrió su boca queriendo responderle pero no lo logró, ¡no mientras él estuviera tan cerca y mirándola como si diera el alma por ella! Tanta intensidad reflejada...—. Aunque no me correspondas yo seguiré a tu lado, cuidando, protegiéndote sin pedir algo de vuelta. Siempre me tendrás, Sakura-chan.

El pelirrojo se removió incómodo.

—Los dejo solos.

—Espera —murmuró Naruto, los ojos jade de Sakura consumían poco a poco su valor. Casi juraba que la joven también le amaba—, aun no te vayas Gaara. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Y es por eso que te permitiré hablar con Sakura-chan —En ningún instante dejó de verla—. Yo... iré por ahí, no los oiré.

—Naruto-

—Tú y yo tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo, solo ruego que no te demores —la interrumpió. Sus labios curvados en una sonrisa triste estaban matándola sin ser consciente—. No te acerques mucho, tampoco te atrevas a besarla o tocar su rostro —añadió, refiriéndose a Gaara. Contra viento y marea sus azulejos acabaron viendo los labios de ella—. Nuestra plática queda pendiente.

Gaara inclinó la cabeza en señal de concordancia.

—Entiendo. —A pesar de que no le agradaba recibir órdenes.

La médico lo agarró del brazo antes de que creara espacio suficiente —¿A dónde vas?

—A la florería de Ino, no me suicidaré si es lo que crees —bromeó, sonriendo. Aquel gesto sacudió el interior de Sakura, no comprendía porque, pero existía una sensación que despertaba cuando estaba junto a él—. Nos vemos luego, dattebayo.

La extremidad del moreno resbaló de sus níveos dedos.

Ambos compartieron una mirada que Gaara no supo definir ni tampoco ignorar. Cierto, Sakura y Naruto ya tenían una historia que los unió de por vida, un lazo que Suna y el Kazekage jamás lograrían romper.

—¿Está seguro de sus sentimientos, Gaara-sama?

—No me trates con honoríficos, por favor —solicitó amable. Sakura volteó en su dirección (porque había permanecido veinte segundos contemplando la figura de Naruto desaparecer camino a las escaleras de la Torre), aspiró oxigeno clavándole los ojos y señaló un despacho deshabitado—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—No, entremos.

Era hermosa hasta en el contoneo de su cintura.

— _Habrá un instante en que su cuerpo te hará perder la cordura, hermanito, y es allí cuando te darás cuenta de muchas cosas._

— _Explícate mejor, Kankuro._

— _Si tu corazón palpita como loco es amor, y si tu frente suda es solo calentura hormonal lo cual significa que será pasajero._

Gaara no entendía las palabras de su hermano sino hasta que sucedió, extrañado, tocó las gotas de agua adheridas en la zona superior de sus cejas y con la otra mano sujetó firme la tela que ocultaba su pecho. Sentía las dos sensaciones a su vez. ¿Acaso sería una emoción temporal? Meditando la respuesta ingresó al lado de la chica, ésta cerró la puerta y sostuvo el pomo en la mano sin indicios de querer verlo, inquieto, Gaara observó las paredes blancas del sitio.

Para él no era sencillo expresarse abiertamente.

Tendía a enrojecer como tomate maduro.

—Lord Kazekage —Y ella continuaba llamándolo así—, antes de hablar sobre lo que escuché... por favor contésteme una duda —Gaara la vio con fijeza—. ¿Usted sabía que Naruto me ama?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces porque se enamoró de mí?

Ni él mismo conocía la razón.

—No puedo decirte con exactitud mis motivos puesto que para mí siguen siendo raros, pero sí sé el momento en que comenzaste a ser importante en mi vida.

La joven shinobi soltó el picaporte de la cerradura y giró a mirarlo con aquellos preciosos ojos color jade, Gaara quedó hechizado ante el movimiento de la brisa que soplaba ondeando su rosado cabello. Era liso en comparación al suyo. ¡Parecía tan suave!

—Lamento no corresponderte.

Un duro golpe al corazón del Kazekage.

—¿Amas a Naruto?

La ocurrido a continuación fue tormentoso para Gaara, no porque doliera saber la verdad, sino porque la expresión en el rostro femenino era quizás un mar de confusión, de preguntas no resueltas.

—No.

—No luces muy segura.

—Yo... —Siempre terminaba insegura respecto a sus sentimientos— no lo amo. Es decir, no de esa forma —Pero la manera en que se miraron sobrepasaba los límites de una simple amistad—. Argh, ¡no lo sé!

—Tal vez la distancia ayude.

—Oí que me propondría un trabajo en Suna, supongo que para tratar de enamorarme.

Gaara mostró arrepentimiento.

—Discúlpame.

—Olvídalo, ya eso no tiene importancia —aseguró, meneando la cabeza. El pelirrojo caminó por un costado de la femenina silueta, cogió una foto de la mesa que obtuvo su atención y la acercó agrandando los orbes, Sakura, que no perdió de vista ningún movimiento del chico, giró en sus propios talones, viendo que estaba de espaldas. En aquella postura Gaara resaltaba masculinidad. La médico bajó los parpados, recordando a Naruto—. Sus ojos azules brillaban demasiado.

—Siempre pasa, en especial si te tiene cerca. —murmuró Gaara. Haruno abrió los orbes y volteó a verle como si fuese un brujo que practica hechicería.

¿Tan obvia era?

—Naruto es transparente al igual que el agua de manantial, es el único Jinchuuriki que no agrede a alguien por haber sido menospreciado. Es mi mejor amigo. Te adora.

—Lo sé.

—¿Son tus padres? —inquirió, ella asintió al comprender que hablaba del portarretrato—. Forman una bonita familia. Mi ofrecimiento sigue en pie, yo te pagaría el triple de lo que ganas aquí.

—¿Porque?

—Necesito una persona capacitada para entrenar a los ninjas médicos de Suna, que dé clases de los tipos de venenos y antídotos, quizás te consiga tu propio equipo —declaró, dando la vuelta. Extendiendo el objeto grabó la mueca de la chica, agradecida, Sakura lo tomó con excesivo cuidado tratando de que no cayera—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Un suspiro fue lo último que oyó.


	6. Consejos de una amiga

**N/A:** Sé que voy a un ritmo muy lento con este fanfic, por ello, he decidido actualizarlo una vez por semana junto a la historia "Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos" que ya de por sí alcanza la mitad de su desarrollo. No quiero hacerlos esperar tanto. Gracias por su atención. Disfruten.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Consejos de una amiga**

 **.**

Lo presentía.

Ino sospechaba que en cualquier momento aquello iba a ocurrir exceptuando la prontísima y manera irregular en cómo acabó, sin embargo, el relato pasaba a segundo plano, lo primordial era que Naruto abandonara la tristeza marcada en su achicopalado rostro de facciones gatunas. Verlo así... dolía, extrañamente, pero dolía.

—Gaara está enamorado de Sakura-chan. Nunca lo esperé de él, dattebayo. Imagino que de nadie en realidad.

—Es un ser humano idéntico a nosotros, ¿creíste que no aprendería a amar?

—Creí que tomaría en cuenta mis sentimientos, ¡yo aún estoy enamorado de ella! —exclamó indignado, después agachó la cabeza, empleando una melancólica sonrisa—. También recuerdo que jamás me ha correspondido. Esto del amor es complicado, 'ttebayo.

—Tu caso es complicado —lo corrigió, el rubio elevó la cara intuyendo que tema tocaría. Ino era buena dando consejos—. ¿Has pensado en olvidarte de lo que sientes?

Frunció el ceño —No, no lo haré —dijo con los ojos brillando—. Sakura-chan es la única mujer que amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

Pasión

Entrega

Tanta intensidad desperdiciada...

—No digo que la borrarás de tu corazón.

—¿Entonces?

Ino ubicó los codos sobre la barra que ambos usaban de soporte y recargó su mentón en la palma de la mano izquierda, mirándolo sin timidez.

—Que guardes un rincón para cuando llegue otra chica. Aunque suene feo y duela admitirlo... la frentona no te quiere de esa manera, tu sentimiento es unilateral.

—¿Uni qué?

—Unilateral —repitió al rodar los ojos—. Significa que solo tú sientes amor, ella no.

—¿Porque estás tan segura? ¿Acaso ella te habló de algo?

—Piensa Naruto, ¿qué sentido tendría rechazar a alguien que quieres? Si Sakura te amara ¿no te hubiese correspondido ya? Es obvio que no vive tú mismo sentir.

—Puede que tengas razón.

De nuevo su mirada azul marino se apagó.

—Oye, no es bueno que te deprimas ¿sí? —En señal de apoyo le cubrió el dorso de la mano colocando encima su palma, entrelazó los dedos de ambos y la movió un poco—. Tú eres el Héroe de la Aldea, ¿dónde está la alegría del futuro Hokage?

—Gracias Ino-chan, eres una gran amiga dattebayo.

—De nada guapo —susurró, guiñando un ojo—, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a cambiar de lugar unas macetas? Son pesadas y tú tienes músculos, aunque si te pesan mucho...

—Estoy fuerte, Naruto Uzumaki puede cargar lo que sea —aseguró. Yamanaka prometió en su mente jamás permitir que aquella hermosa sonrisa desapareciera, intentaría animarlo siempre que pudiera, no lo dejaría caer—. ¿En dónde guardaste los macetos?

—Macetas, tonto, se llaman ma-ce-tas. —deletreó burlona. El rubio asintió siguiéndola.

Ninguno sabía en qué pararía su amistad ni como terminarían en un futuro, solo esperaban que la confianza continuara existiendo.

[ **…** ]

—¿Firmará la autorización, Tsunade-sama?

La Quinta afirmó cabeceando.

—Es una jugosa oferta para ti, el Kazekage me comentó del dinero asignado a quien decida colaborar con él en Suna. ¿Porque te sorprende?

—Creí que prefería mantenerme aquí en Konoha, usted me contrató como su asistente en el Hospital, trabajo en el equipo 7 a pesar de que Sasuke-kun no está, ¿porque me iría a la Aldea de la Arena?

Tsunade apartó la copa de licor que rozaba sus labios y observó de extremo a extremo el cuerpo femenino, su antigua alumna portaba el uniforme de siempre añadiendo la bata médica que solía no utilizar, había crecido aunque Naruto era más alto, lucía hermosa sin la cinta reteniéndole el cabello, por lo que las hebras de sedosa textura caían gentilmente junto a los flequillos de puntiagudo final. Una kunoichi en su máxima definición.

—¿Y porque no? Sakura, no estarás evadiendo al Kazekage, ¿o sí?

La ninja palideció.

—Tengo mis razones, Tsunade-sama.

—Las escucho.

¡Pero qué mujer más indiscreta!

—Gaara me ama, y yo no puedo corresponderle.

La Senju detuvo los movimientos de sus dedos desconcertada, frunció el ceño subiendo la mirada y enfrentó los argumentos que presentaba su ex estudiante.

—¿Y?

Debía ser una broma.

—¿No me entendió bien, maestra? El Kazekage confesó su amor por mí, ¿cómo podría trabajar con él en semejantes condiciones? —cuestionó. La Godaime arqueó una ceja, ¡Dios, cuanto reía cada vez que hacía eso! Parecía tramar un asesinato a sangre fría—. Sería muy difícil.

—No hay diferencias si lo ves desde otro punto de vista, Naruto ha estado enamorado de ti desde que ambos eran niños, si respiras él babea, si duermes vela tu sueño, si corres peligro expone su vida con tal de salvar la tuya. ¿Acaso encuentras una distinción?

—No, Tsunade-sama —respondió bajando la mirada. La imagen de unos azulejos brillando le proporcionó la valentía suficiente para alzar el mentón y contrarrestar la hipótesis de la Godaime—. Sí, si la hay. Yo conozco a Naruto, sus sentimientos son sinceros y limpios, nunca ha habido oscuridad en su interior.

—Lo defiendes mucho Sakura, ¿es mi imaginación o has empezado a amarlo también?

La joven pasó de un color blanquecino a un rojo intenso que ardía en sus mejillas, empero, los ojos destellaban una sensación de pura determinación. Uno que no salía delante de Naruto al hablar.

—Es mi compañero de equipo, le debo la vida y me ha respetado siempre, ha sido el único hombre en mostrarme su apoyo cuando más lo he necesitado. Sería desagradecido de mi parte no reconocer lo que me ha dado —dijo con la pasión dominando una a una sus palabras. Tsunade sonrió de forma extraña—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te sonrojaste bastante —acusó, su dedo la apuntaba—. Y no contestaste a mi pregunta.

—Maestra yo...

Shizune abrió la puerta.

—Perdone que las interrumpa, Tsunade-sama —Pelirrosada y rubia giraron a verla—. Te busca el Kazekage, Sakura-san.

—Anda, no hagas esperar a tu enamorado —ordenó seria. Haruno la observó como quien analiza a una delincuente infiltrada—. Ahora.

—¡Hai!

La pelinegra esquivó a una apresurada Sakura y contempló el rostro de su jefa eliminando distancia, curiosa, agarró a la cerdita que corría en medio de sus pies levantándola del suelo, acarició la cabeza del animal y entreabrió los labios.

—Dudo que Naruto siga viendo a ese chico con buenos ojos, ella es un tema que él prefiere no remover —Tsunade comentó antes de dejarla opinar—. Mocosos inmaduros, ¿porque la mayoría del tiempo andan metidos en líos amorosos? Primero era por el Uchiha, ahora es por la invitación del niño Kazekage.

—Solo el destino nos mostrará el desenlace de todo esto, Tsunade-sama, solo el destino.


	7. Sueños Tormentosos

**Aviso:** De ahora en adelante las notas de autor irán al final del capítulo.

 **Aclaración:** He tomado la decisión de no poner todavía a Kakashi como Sexto Hokage, les aseguro que sí ocurrirá, pero no por los momentos. Tengo pensado usarlo a mi favor.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:** Sueños Tormentosos

 **.**

 **M** iedo

Fuerza

Determinación

Los ojos verdes de la kunoichi representaban en gran parte las emociones que admiraba Gaara, porque aunque sonara absurdo tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, él solía analizar el comportamiento de una persona deduciendo si tenían buenas intenciones o no, de cualquier forma las mismas eran sin importancia, Gaara mataba sin prestar atención a la clase de vida que sus víctimas llevaban. La Gennin lo enfrentó mostrando un coraje abrumador. Quizás era una tonta, una niña de doce años que no conocía el grado de sus monstruosos poderes, incluso el Shukaku se rió de ella. El murmullo de la asesina bestia lo recorrió de una manera tan espeluznante que Gaara condujo la mano a su cabeza cerrando los ojos, Shukaku en su interior movía la cola con una sonrisa siniestra.

Mátala, Gaara

Mátala

El pelirrojo sufrió un sobresalto al pararse de la cama, miró a todos lados como si un demonio lo acechara y una gotas resbalaron por su patilla, confundido, tocó la húmeda zona descubriendo que sudaba en exceso. Había sido un sueño. Una pesadilla.

—Sakura está bien —confesó para sí mismo, pronto la fría brisa que entraba por la ventana le provocó escalofríos carcomiendo sus huesos, Gaara respiró hondo mientras dirigía su mirada a la enorme luna llena que asomaba a la lejanía, la tenue luz plateada le iluminó el rostro apenas la vio—. Konoha es diferente a Suna, el pueblo actúa de forma extraña —Porque quizás aquel no era su hábitat—. Naruto sigue enamorado de ella.

¿Y ella lo estaría de él?

Gaara apartó la sabana que cubría su torso desnudo y puso las palmas en sus rodillas abandonando la cama, caminó en dirección al ventanal, inhalando, infló los pulmones de aire puro. Konoha no olía a desierto, no lo sofocaba como su tierra, no había granitos de arena flotando en el ambiente. Pero sí tenía entre su gente a la chica que le interesaba. Haruno Sakura. La ninja más decidida, con carácter y hermosa que conocía desde la infancia. Él la quería mucho, tal vez demasiado. Aunque en el pasado haya existido brusquedad y acciones violentas de su parte él ahora la apreciaba. Lo supo en cuanto volvió a verla de regreso a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sentimiento que surgió a raíz de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi donde presenciaría un acontecimiento totalmente espontaneo. Aquel día los ojos de Gaara brillaron al mirar la desesperación, valentía y esmero de la kunoichi en salvar la vida de su mejor amigo. Uzumaki Naruto. El joven extendió su brazo y movió los dedos, un delgado hilo de arena fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo, a continuación, Gaara realizó aspavientos creando una figura cerca de sus pies, concentrado, moldeó los granos y un dibujo resultó de todo eso. Una flor hecha de arena. Pero no de cualquier tipo, aquella era especial.

—Cerezo.

La clase de rosa que según palabras de Ino no podía sobrevivir en un cálido lugar como el desierto... pero que Gaara cuidaría en el dado caso de ser su nuevo protector.

Sakura.

Finalmente el cielo oscureció.

[ **…** ]

—Mama, ¿de verdad no te importaría que yo viajara a Suna?

La adulta sorbió té y colocó el pocillo en su sitio levantando la mirada. Sakura ansió oír una sincera respuesta.

—Hija, esa es tu decisión, no mía —contestó su madre—. ¿Qué te impide aceptar la propuesta?

—Creo que la situación sería bastante incomoda sabiendo los sentimientos que el Kazekage siente hacia mí. Si no lo hubieses escuchado las cosas no estarían tan tensas.

—Si no lo hubieses oído tampoco sabrías cuanto te ama tu amigo.

—Naruto es diferente.

—¿Porque? —La prisa con que preguntó pareció sorprenderla—. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga el líder de Suna?

—Muchas cosas que prefiero no comentar.

Mebuki agarró la mano de su hija —Cielo, ¿alguna vez has amado al chico rubio aunque sea por un momento? —cuestionó. Sakura observó la extremidad de su progenitora y luego desvió la mirada, presa de una terrible indecisión que arrasaba con sus argumentos—. Vamos amor, dime que ocurre.

—Siempre he amado a Sasuke-kun, Naruto no es más que un buen amigo para mí. Yo... lo aprecio, ha sido mi apoyo durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Solo eso?

Por un pequeño instante la pelirrosa dudó, en silencio, pero padeció un titubeo bastante inusual en comparación a su conocido comportamiento. Mebuki le apretó el dorso de la mano obteniendo su atención.

—S-sí... estoy segura.

—Si tú lo dices —suspiró al alejar la palma de su piel blanca, perforó un trozo de fruta incrustando el tenedor y lo llevó directo a su boca. La joven vio el platillo sin indicios de querer comerlo, había perdido el apetito—. ¿Te molestaste?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces no dejes enfriar el desayuno, llegarás tarde a tu trabajo si continúas viendo así la comida.

Sakura consultó la hora del reloj —¡Tienes razón, ya debo irme! —exclamó con premura. Mebuki masticó los pedazos de sandía entretanto ella recogía el plato corriendo a la cocina, lo depositó en el amplio mesón de madera y cogió su linda mochila marrón—. Nos vemos en la noche, los quiero mamá.

—Cuídate hija, ¡y no olvides comprar un bolso nuevo, ese que cargas parece de la época de Pedro Picapiedra!

Mebuki rió moviendo la cabeza.

Que gustos los de su hija...

[ **…** ]

Naruto pasó a la estantería con ambas manos tras la nuca.

—Huele raro, dattebayo.

—¡Ah! —Ino saltó provocando que la olla de agua caliente resbalara de sus manos, chilló de dolor por el líquido que le quemaba los pies y apretó los parpados gritando—. Aaauuuu.

—¡Ino-chan! ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó acercándose. La rubia quiso matarlo ahí mismo.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿No ves que me quemé?! Oí tu voz y me asusté tanto que tiré el recipiente.

—Lo lamento —sonó sincero, Ino realizaba aspavientos debido al ardor y él sintió un gran sentimiento de culpa rodeándolo. Ella estaba sollozando por culpa suya—. No fue mi intención alarmarte, discúlpame, 'ttebayo.

Yamanaka negó cabeceando —Olvídalo, me duele mucho como para perder tiempo discutiendo contigo. Búscame una jarra de agua fría.

—Tengo una mejor idea. —susurró.

Naruto deslizó los brazos por debajo de sus piernas y espalda cargándola al estilo nupcial, la afianzó fuerte en su propio pecho y salió de la florería con paso presuroso, bastante preocupado, brincó a uno de los tejados y comenzó a saltar de casa en casa rumbo al Hospital. Ino se sujetó del masculino cuello cerrando los ojos.

El cuerpo de Naruto era pura calidez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **…** ]

 **Nota** **de Autor:** Me apena mucho dar excusas y excusas para al final seguir cometiendo el mismo error, así que no diré cuando voy a actualizar, solo subiré el capítulo y ya. Es más fácil y menos tedioso. Gracias por el buen recibimiento que le están dando a esta historia, de veras que me alegra entretenerlos unos minutos. Saludos y abrazos a todos.

En unos días actualizaré el fanfic "Naruto: Sueños Reconstruidos", que aparte de venir largo, también tiene lemon u.u


	8. ¿Celos?

**N/A:** Gracias por seguir aquí.

 **Advertencia:** OOC (tal vez, no lo sé) – Drama – Cambios de la serie original.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: ¿Celos?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** ara todos fue una sorpresa enorme ver que Naruto llevaba a Ino en brazos, la joven parecía lastimada puesto que no paraba de mirar su pie liberando gemidos y de tocar los dedos con suave sutileza, él, que de por sí no tenía cara debido a la vergüenza, detuvo el trote en la puerta del Hospital y entró con ella acurrucada en su regazo, pidió permiso mientras esquivaba a los demás pacientes, vislumbró el departamento de enfermería asignado a Sakura y golpeó la puerta moviendo su pie. Quizás la médico conocía un remedio efectivo.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¿Estás ahí, dattebayo?

—Exageraste tonto, con una taza de agua fría hubiera bastado, en cambio me traes armando un tremendo alboroto —regañó la rubia. El kitsune sonrió mostrando todos los dientes—. Argh, no sé ni porque te digo esto. No eres más que un cabeza hueca.

—Lo mismo me dice Sakura-chan.

La aludida emergió del cuarto rascándose la mejilla.

—¿Naruto? —musitó asombrada para después fruncir el ceño, ¿porque él sostenía a Ino de aquella forma?—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Por accidente una olla de agua hirviendo cayó sobre mis pies, Naruto estaba cerca y quiso traerme, yo sigo pensando que fue una exageración, ¡le dije que me buscara un recipiente de agua helada, pero él no me obedeció! Es un tonto.

—Por mi culpa tienes la pata roja, solo hice mi deber.

¡Pam!

Un chichote salió de la cabeza masculina.

—¡Se llama pie, pedazo de baka, a ver si aprendes de fisionomía! —reprendió al darle un sonoro golpe. Ino arqueó la ceja con total elegancia—. Entren, voy a examinarte cerda.

—Auch Sakura-chan, ¿porque me pegas, dattebayo?

Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí con una vena latiendo en su frente, volteó hacia ellos y miró enfurecida el rostro de un Naruto adolorido que no captó su expresión, no obstante; Ino comprendió enseguida los motivos que causaron la explosión temperamental de Sakura. Estaba celosa.

Celosa de ser Ino quien estuviera en brazos de Naruto.

—¿Te golpeó muy duro? —consultó Yamanaka, su mano blanca acariciaba el cuero cabelludo del joven rubio que achicó los ojos enternecido. Sakura formó puños al cerrar las palmas—. La frentona es un animal, una bestia sin corazón.

Fastidiarla siempre sería su deporte favorito.

—Justo ahí, Ino-chan —suspiró embobado—. Así está mejor.

—¿No te ardía el pie hace unos momentos, cerda? —siseó arrastrando la voz. Lo mataba, ¡Naruto Uzumaki era hombre muerto! Ino sonreía con maldad y afirmó cabeceando—. Entonces no es necesario que continúes cargada, bájate ya.

Haciendo alarde de su feminismo Ino ocultó la cara en el hombro del joven y deshizo la postura moviendo su cuerpo cuesta abajo, por obra y magia de quién sabe qué, el afincar la planta del pie alteró de nuevo su malestar, volviendo imposible mantenerse erguida, Uzumaki, que había tenido cautela de no lastimarla todavía más, terminó agarrando su cintura sin caer en cuenta de los resultados. Ella quedó con las piernas rodeándole la cadera, de frente y con los brazos arreguindados a su pescuezo.

Sakura iba a reventar.

—¡Wow, enserio que eres fuerte! Mi peso no lo aguanta cualquiera —confesó divertida, el rubio sonrió en respuesta—. Oye, ¡pero que lindos bigotes tienes Naruto! Pareces un gatito callejero.

Y para colmo de males se atrevía a piropearlo.

—Gracias 'ttebayo.

—También hueles delicioso.

El coraje la recorrió entera.

—Na-ru-to —deletreó con llamas ardientes en los ojos—. ¡Suéltala ya o no vivirás para contarlo!

Yamanaka puso las yemas de tres dedos en su boca fingiendo inocencia, ¡una víbora ponzoñosa es lo que era!

—¡Ups! La gruñona enfureció, mejor déjame en la camilla y te vas, necesito hablar a solas con ella —dijo antes de besarlo en el pómulo izquierdo, apuntó el pequeño colchón y vio de soslayo que Sakura echaba humo por las orejas. Era imposible no gozar mirando eso—. Fuiste muy amable.

—Discúlpame por causar el accidente.

—Olvídalo.

El Jinchuuriki depositó a su compañera encima de la camilla, giró enderezando la espalda y lloriqueó como niño regañado cuando unos delgados dedos lo jalaron de la oreja sin piedad, emitiendo chillidos de perro apaleado, miró de reojo a la responsable del maltrato que rechinaba los dientes gastando su blanquecino esmalte. La médico estaba convertida en el mismísimo demonio.

—¡Duele, duele, auuuu, detente ya Sakura-chan!

—Lucías cómodo pegado a la cerda, ¡¿qué rayos pretendías hacer?! —gritó histérica, Ino contuvo una risotada—. Baka pervertido, ¡sal de aquí ahora!

—Primero suéltame, dattebayo.

La kunoichi lo llevó a rastras hasta el marco de la puerta y lo empujó hacia el pasillo, arrugando sus cejas, él, extrañado, sobó el área enrojecida levantando el dedo índice. Quería una explicación que justificara tal agresividad.

¡Pom!

El portazo chocó contra su nariz.

—¡Sakura-chan, eso dolió mucho 'ttebayo!

—¡Te lo mereces por idiota! Tienes cinco segundos Naruto, ¡cinco para escapar antes de que olvide quién eres! Si me asomo y te encuentro afuera todavía no te la vas acabar.

Solo quedó una nube de polvo flotando en el aire.

Él había huido sin meditarlo dos veces.

—Y tú... —susurró volteando— cerda infeliz, ¿con que cinismo te dignas a mirarme?

—A veces eres tan obvia, frentona, ¿con que derecho reclamas y te enojas si ustedes no son pareja? —inquirió dudosa—. ¿O es que por fin admites la verdad?

—¿Cual verdad?

—Que amas a Naruto con la misma intensidad y pasión que él siente por ti, que te importa más su vida que cualquier cosa en este mundo, acepta que te dieron celos al ver que estaba junto a mí —Menospreciando todo acontecimiento Ino prosiguió fuerte, dura, remarcando la realidad—. Que ni a Sasuke-kun quisiste así.

Desnudó su alma sin ser consciente.

Sakura no supo que decir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[ **…** ]

 **N/A:** NO piensen que los he engañado con el pairing, ¿ok? Ustedes saben tanto o más que yo el lío NaruSaku de la serie original. Quizás Ino tenga razón en lo que afirma, quizás no. NO puedo poner a una Sakura fría e insensible que desprecia los sentimientos de Naruto (eso fue lo que hicieron en The Last Movie, y QUEDÓ FORZADO). Yo "solucionaré" ese conflicto de una manera más natural y creíble, solo tengan paciencia.


End file.
